A Knight of Love
by Phantom-Knightmare27
Summary: Metadede lemon/one shot: Meta Knight gets called to meet with Dedede after dark. What does the king want this time? WARNING: MATURE CONTENT: contains yaoi, smut, and all that stuff. Don't like it - don't read


It's been a very long day for Meta Knight. Another chip in his mask from training, another headache from work... nothing felt more relieving to him than to get settled for the night.

Sword Knight knocked gently at his door. "My Lord?"

"Yes?" Meta Knight replied, almost with a yawn.

"The king would like to see you."

"At this time? For what?"

"He wouldn't tell me, he said it's private information between the two of you. He'd like you to meet him outside his room whenever you're ready."

 _Outside his room?_ Meta Knight thought. _Nobody ever has a reason to be there. He's probably going to pull a prank or something..._

"Alright. I'll get to it. Thank you."

Sword Knight nodded and headed off to his own room. Meta Knight sighed in frustration before making his way down the now empty halls of the castle towards the king's sleeping quarters.

To his surprise, Dedede was waiting for him.

"Hey Meta," He greeted with a slight studder.

 _Oh great, he's drunk..._ "Good evening, sire. What is it you needed at this time?" Meta Knight asked.

Dedede's eyes lit up and looked around as if to see if anyone else was watching them. "Come in here! Come in here!"

He led Meta Knight inside his room before locking the door behind them.

Meta Knight sighed, "Now what is it-"

"You see this here bed?" Dedede chuckled. "It's a king sized bed."

Meta Knight knew where he wanted to take this. "Um.. sire."

"Come here, boy! Don't you wanna come feel it?" Dedede winked.

"I do not see the relevance of this-"

"Get over here. I wanna make a deal of this." Dedede struggled to climb onto the bed due to intoxication.

Meta Knight wrapped himself in his cape out of habit, and the feeling of protection. "A deal? For what?"

"You always telling me to leave Kirby alone, yea?" Dedede asked.

"Well of course..." Meta Knight avoided eye contact.

"Well I'll leave Kirby alone," his voice lowered, "If I get to have a round with you."

"What do you mean?" _He knew exactly what he meant..._ "Get over here and let me at you," The king said, seemingly impatient.

Meta Knight walked towards the bed hesitantly. He looked up at the king as if to see if this scenario was actually happening. "How do I know you'd actually leave Kirby alone after this?"

Dedede whispered in a low voice, "You're just gonna have to trust me."

He held out his hand, after a moment Meta took it and was pulled onto the bed.

"Now... now what do you want to do?" Meta Knight asked, still resiliant.

Dedede put his arms around Meta Knight and began caressing the side of his mask where his cheek is. He snuck his other hand to the collar of Meta Knight's cape and pulled the whole thing off in one swift yank, making Meta Knight slightly gasp in surprise- his wings now exposed.

"I want to do you," Dedede whispered into his ear.

He was honestly surprised Meta Knight let him lay him down on his back and begin his dirty work. Dedede held Meta down by the wrists and began kissing the exterior of the mask, and made his way to one side. Dedede kissed the spot where Meta's wing meets his back, and then he bit and sucked. Meta let out a slight groan at his new hickey.

Dedede looked up. "Oh, so you _aren't_ silent after all?"

"What!?" Meta almost blushed at Dedede's smirk. _I'd smack you if you weren't holding me down..._

"Can i take this off?" Dedede asked, gently tugging the bottom of the mask.

Meta Knight hesitated. _He's drunk anyway..._ "If you desire..."

The king chuckled softly before kissing Meta's sides more and gently lifting off the mask. He knew Meta Knight does _not_ let others see him this vulnerably _ever_.

"I won't look if you don't want me to, I just wanna kiss your lips," he whispered.

Meta whispered back, "do as you desire."

Dedede gazed at Meta Knight's true face for a brief moment, just to take it in. He noticed Meta Knight looked rather embarassed, already being in such a vulnerable position being literally beneath someone.

The king lowered his gaze to Meta's mouth before kissing it. After a few moments, Meta kissed him back. The best part was, it felt real for both of them.

Dedede continued kissing, but began to move lower. His hands released Meta's wrists and gently pushed apart his feet, suggesting what he wanted next.

He felt Meta tense up.

"Meta Knight?" He cooed softly. "Are you okay with this?"

"I told you to do what you desire," Meta whispered back.

"Yeah, I know what I want. But do you want this? I want both of us to enjoy this," Dedede whispered, giving Meta a peck on the cheek.

Meta looked into his eyes as if to gain confidence for both of them. "Yes, Dedede. Do it."

They softly smiled at each other and kissed once again. Dedede began kissing the knight lower... and lower...

He spread Meta's feet further apart and kissed him even lower, just above his ass. Dedede put his mouth over the entrance and kissed it. Meta gasped in surprise when he felt the tongue enter him. Dedede slid it in as far as it could go before letting it explore. Meta tried so hard to contain his grunting and moaning. He's never done _this_ with anyone before... He felt his body twitch and he let out a weak moan when Dedede's tongue flicked inside of him. The king did it a few extra times just for more reactions.

He was almost disappointed when the tongue pulled out of him.

"How did that feel?" Dedede asked with a smirk.

"I... I um..." Meta studdered.

"Don't you worry now," He whispered in that low, husky voice, before sliding in a finger, making Meta jump in surprise.

"Douche," Meta growled.

"Hey now," The king cooed, sneaking in a second. " _One_ doesn't hurt anybody, heh."

He began gently moving the two fingers in and out, listening to Meta's breathing sync with the motion. He put in a third finger. "I want you to let me know if it hurts," He said, with an almost serious expression.

"It's fine, keep going," Meta lightly moaned.

Dedede was reluctant to thrust three fingers at first. He started out slow and gradually sped up. _What will it take to make him louder?..._ Meta was fighting so hard not to moan and cry out. But he couldn't help but roll his eyes back ever so slightly and quietly pant along to the thrusting he was receiving.

Dedede kissed the knight more, he gave him a few more hickeys near his wings while his thrusting sped up- then slowed down and eventually stopped.

Meta looked up at the king, who's smirk told him he was ready for part three.

"Did that hurt you at all?" Dedede asked.

"No, I'm fine" Meta said.

"Did you enjoy it?" the king smirked.

Meta smirked a bit himself. "My volume lets you know"

The king's smirk vanished. "Damn it..."

He threw off his robe and under clothing and revealed his member. He grabbed Meta's ankles and spread them apart once more, not even giving him a chance to prepare himself.

Meta's heart started pounding as he felt the member against his entrance, ready to penetrate him at any second.

Dedede looked down at him again, "are you sure?"

Meta tried to sprawl himself open the best he possibly could. He couldn't wait another second. "Yes! Do it!"

Without hesitation, Dedede rammed his member into Meta's entrance, making Meta cry out. Dedede didn't know how long he's been waiting for this moment, but it was definately worth it.

 _Meta feels soooo good..._

Meta's heart was pounding through his skull. His mind had no thought except _Harder!_ His body was trembling in a way it never has before. His entrance has never been stretched so far before, let alone something buried this deep before. He didn't even realize how loud his moaning was. All of his pride... all of his strength... his glory- was wiped away as soon as the king's member penetrated him. None of that mattered now.

All that mattered now was who would orgasm first... They were both so close...

 _Where is his spot? It's gotta be in here somewhe-_

Meta whimpered and shuddered a tad bit as Dedede explored even deeper

 _There you are..._

"AHHHH!!!!!!" Meta screamed as Dedede pounded his sweet spot "DEDEDE!!!!!!!!"

"Way in the back! I shouldv'e guessed" the king grunted between pants.

"Dedede!! I'm going to-"

"Wait! Wait one more second!"

"I can't!! I'm going to- AHHHHHH!!!!!!"

They both hit their climax. Meta absolutely adored the feeling of Dedede's hot sticky liquid filling him. He wanted every drop of it- almost disappointed when it stopped.

Dedede finally gently pulled out. He layed down beside the knight.

They were both still panting heavily, trying to catch their breath.

"Are you okay?" Dedede asked.

"Yes," Meta replied. "I... I enjoyed it."

"Yeah, you might've hurt my eardrums back there," the king chuckled only to be playfully slapped.

"Do you think anyone heard me?" Meta asked.

"Nah, I think we're good."

"Alright." Meta Knight sat up and hopped off the bed, barely able to stand properly.

Dedede laughed at him and handed him his cape.

Meta returned his mask to his face and wrapped the cape around him.

"I shall be on my way then," he said. "Goodnight, Dedede."

"Goodnight, Meta."


End file.
